Making a Change
by ProcrastinationQueen
Summary: Just a little speculation of a conversation that could happen in the series finale. I haven't seen any spoilers, beyond the televised preview, so it really is just pure speculation.


It had been 4 days since Brenda had been attacked in their home. The FID investigation was ongoing and she was on leave for a few days. She'd insisted Fritz go to work today after having been home with her on previous days. He came home that evening and found her sitting on the couch, petting Joel.

"Hey."

"Hey. How was work?"

"Oh, it was fine," he said as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "How are you doing?"

"Okay." She settled into his side.

She seemed thoughtful, so Fritz decided to just be patient and wait for her to talk.

She took a deep breath, "I've decided. I, I'm going to resign."

Fritz pulled back slightly to look at her. "Are you sure? I mean, a lot has happened in such a short time. You don't want to make a hasty decision here."

"No, no. I've thought about it. I can't do it any more. Not the way it's been. I'm gonna have a new boss, and now the ADA's are always gonna be hangin' around and interferin' with my investigations and tryin' to cut deals. I can't work that way. And I can't work the way I've been working either. It's cost too much. Look at what that Baylor case has cost David. And then Mama…" Her voice hitched. "And you."

"What about me?"

Tears filled her eyes. "I haven't, I haven't been a good wife to you, and- "

"Brenda, of course you-"

"No, Fritz, I haven't. It has always been about me, about my work. And you have ALWAYS been there for me, no matter how much it cost you. I think I've taken you for granted. And I'll never be able to really say how much I love you, but I do love you with my whole heart, even if I don't always show it."

Fritz hugged Brenda tight. "I know you do, honey. And remember what I told you on our wedding day? I'm fully aware of who I married. I've always known."

Brenda turned toward Fritz and reached up to stroke his face. Her heart swelled at his sweetness. She really didn't deserve this man.

"But that's not how I want to be any more. I want to be better - a better wife, a better daughter. I don't want these cases to keep consuming my life, and if I stay, they will."

"You could change how you work, learn to delegate better, try to let go a bit." Even as he said the words, he realized their folly.

"Honey, come on. Do you really think that would happen?" She gently replied.

"No", he acknowledged. "What will you do?"

"Well, I think I'll go to Atlanta for a few weeks. Be with Daddy. Then, after we drive each other completely up the wall and he kicks me out, I'll come back here and put my resume out."

Fritz laughed. Brenda and Clay were far too much alike to spend too much time together in the same house. They were going to drive each other stark raving mad.

Brenda continued, "There may be a CIA position, trainin' people on interrogatin'. But it's in DC."

"We could make it work, commute on weekends."

"No. I don't want to do some long-distance thing. I think its already been that way, sometimes, even with us livin' in the same house. I don't want that."

Brenda had a point, Fritz realized. Her work kept them distant too often. "Well, then what?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

"Well, the FBI could probably use someone with your qualifications and track record."

"We'll see."

Fritz studied her. She looked sad, but not as upset as he thought she'd be making a decision like this. She actually seemed quite calm. "You really have made up your mind, haven't you."

"Yes."

"When will you do it?"

"I've already written my letter of resignation. It'll be effective immediately."

They sat quietly for a moment.

"You know", Fritz said with a teasing lilt in his voice, "this does open up a new possible occupation for you."

"What's that?"

"You could be a housewife!" Brenda snorted. "No, really", Fritz continued. "You could devote your days to pampering me!"

"Fritz Howard, you are completely delusional. But", she said as she turned to straddle his lap, "if you want some pamperin', I think that can be arranged."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, as he grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Mm hmm…" she murmured as she pressed her lips to his neck and shifted her hips.

"Ohhh, yeah…"

There was still much to discuss, about Brenda's career and how their lives were going to change with it. But for right now, a little nonverbal communication was just what they needed. Anything else could wait until morning.


End file.
